


Halfway to Apocalypse

by Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae



Series: Ancient Works [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Black-box magic, Crossover, Gen, Mentions of the senior partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae/pseuds/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae
Summary: Just two old friends meeting in a graveyard on the Hellmouth for the first time in a long time.





	Halfway to Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written for the purposes of entertainment and to explore alternative ideas in the BtVS and Highlander Universes. No money is being made off of the characters, places and plot of these universes, all rights belong to their original owners.  
> Over ten years old.  
> Not proofread, posted 'as is'.  
> This is as complete as this snippet is going to get. If the idea tickles a muse, go for it and add me by using the 'inspired by' tickbox or a quick review. I'd be interested to see where someone else would take this.
> 
> Not beta read.

Xander stood, tall and dark, clad in leather that gleamed a glorious blood red. the damascened sword slung almost carelessly between his shoulders was ancient but well cared for; a tool for killing, stark in it's functionality. Dark eyes twinkled at the other man who rested unconcerned on a nearby tomb.

"Hello Methos, long time no see."

Giles started at the name, it echoed amongst the odd pieces of information he had picked up in his long stint at the British museum. If only he could remember the reference...

"Caspian. looking good for an dead, insane man."

"Well, what can I say," Xander shrugged "Wolfram and Hart decided they quite fancied having a Horseman as an enforcer, so they brought me back." A dark grin spread on the young man's face. Giles paled. Horseman? What the hell?!?

"It killed four of their warlocks and two of their shaman, closed three dimensional portals and near drained the power of one of the Senior Partners, but they managed it." The grin became broader and hinted at the feral. "They had just one problem. I came back aged three years old, so they dumped me on the Hellmouth with a couple of their employees. They might be abusive, but I had support, small as it was, and so I grew up comparatively sane. Contrary to popular theory, I'm not stupid and realised that anyone who wanted me as an employee had to be a few quatrains short of a prophesy. So I sent their representative back in easy to carry pieces and offered myself up to the Oracles as a white hat."

 

With one half of the original apocalypse, both sides of the eternal battle are in for a revelation...


End file.
